


Floating

by unkindravens



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkindravens/pseuds/unkindravens
Summary: Patrick's never had a prostate orgasm, and David plans on giving him several. And it's going to happen tonight.





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime, somewhere I saw a prompt for prostate massage. Thank you, kind stranger.

“Tonight’s the night.”

David stood behind Patrick at the till and rested his chin on Patrick’s shoulder.

“I don’t know, David,” Patrick said. “It’s been a long day. I’m working on taxes and it’s been busy...”

David circled his arms around Patrick’s waist. “All the more reason.”

Patrick leaned into David. “I just want to sit and drink and watch TV.”

David tightened his grip and put his lips next to Patrick’s ear. “Tonight’s the night. That wasn’t a question. We’re going to your apartment, you’re taking a shower, and you’re relaxing. Do I have a green light on this?”

Patrick closed his eyes. It was impossible to resist David in these moments. He could feel David’s dick harden through his jeans. Fuck, this was happening.

“Green light,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” David squeezed even harder.

“Green light, please!”

David kissed his cheek. “Good. We’ll begin in two hours.”

***

Patrick crossed the apartment, towel around his waist, to see how David set up the bed. It was empty except for a ratty fitted sheet, two pillows, lube, and naked David, leaning against the headboard scrolling through his phone.

Patrick opened his mouth to speak, but David held up a finger. Patrick waited as David typed something, turned off his phone, took off his silver rings, and placed them on the nightstand.

“Reese Witherspoon’s Insta is a gift from god herself,” David said. He looked Patrick up and down. “Lose the towel.”

Patrick let the towel drop to the floor and climbed on the bed. He knelt next to David, half hard, wondering what was coming.

David maneuvered Patrick so his back was leaning against David’s chest with David’s legs surrounding him. David massaged Patrick’s shoulders and he immediately melted.

“You were so stressed today,” David whispered, kissing along Patrick’s neck. “I just want you to relax and not worry about anything.” Patrick sighed, running his hands along David’s thighs. David’s thumbs worked the deep knots in Patrick’s back. He could stay there forever, against David’s broad chest. Patrick’s smaller body fit perfectly in David’s and he still couldn’t get over being cradled. Being an actual small spoon to David’s big.

David put his mouth against Patrick’s ear, so his lips brushed Patrick’s skin as he spoke. “You have nothing to worry about, except doing every single fucking thing I tell you to.” Patrick shivered. “Green, yellow, red, or tap twice, understand?”

Patrick nodded, digging his nails into David’s legs. 

“I need to hear you say it.”

“I understand.”

“Good,” David purred. He continued to massage Patrick’s back. “I promise you’ll feel so good you’ll forget the world. There’s nothing but you and me.”

David gently pushed Patrick from him and laid him face down on the bed. David straddled Patrick’s hips and continued his massage. “My tense baby,” he cooed. David only used pet names during sex and it emptied Patrick’s lungs every time.

David kissed his way down Patrick’s back and balanced his legs around Patrick. His hands massaged Patrick’s ass, gripping and releasing his flesh.

“You know something I love about you?” David said, sprinkling kisses on Patrick’s ass.

“What’s that?”

“When you get worked up and tense and really fucking bratty, there’s one thing that always brings you back to me.”

Patrick gasped, knowing what was coming a second before David’s hand smacked his backside. David spanked him again and again and again.

“You should listen to me when I tell you to take it easy,” David said between swats. “I know what’s best.”

“Yes,” Patrick rasped. He tried to squirm against the sheet, but it was difficult with David’s full weight on his legs, so Patrick leg go of any control he had left. David continued spanking him, alternating hands, alternating force. He gently swatted between Patrick’s cheeks and Patrick groaned into his pillow.

David soothed Patrick’s ass with kisses. “Your ass is so red, just like it should be. So ready for me.”

“Please.”

“Please what?” David murmured, kissing and licking Patrick.

“Please do whatever you want. You can do anything you want to me, just please just put something inside me.”

David swung off Patrick’s legs and flipped him to his back. Patrick looked up at David; he was absolutely gorgeous. His black hair mussed, his brown eyes razing any doubts Patrick had about tonight, about life in general. Patrick’s eyes ran over David’s chest, stomach, arms, and legs, taking in the dark hair. His very own Michelangelo’s _ David_.

David’s thumb stroked Patrick’s cheek. “So impatient.”

David’s mouth collided with Patrick’s, his tongue demanding entry. Patrick opened wide and drove his tongue into David’s mouth. He kneaded their tongues together and grabbed the other man’s head, tugging on his hair.

David pulled back and Patrick whined. “Arms at your side. If you get grabby, we’re stopping, understand?”

Patrick nodded, shoving his arms to his sides. “I understand, David.”

“Good.” David brushed his fingers through Patrick’s hair and kissed his forehead.

David moved down his body, situating himself between Patrick’s thighs. He leaned forward and lapped Patrick’s balls. “Jesus,” David said. “When did you shave these for me, baby? They feel so good.”

David took one in his mouth and sucked, rendering Patrick unable to answer the question. David took in the other, caressing it with his tongue. He let go and nuzzled Patrick’s thigh.

“You look so good. That pretty cock on display. Just for me.”

“Yours,” Patrick choked.

David inhaled deeply. “You’re my favorite smell.” He licked up Patrick’s shaft with one broad stroke. “You smell just like you taste. Makes me so hungry.”

David’s mouth descended on Patrick, pulling in his entire dick. Patrick gripped the sheet as David swirled his tongue around the underside of his dick. He felt David swallow. “Fuck,” he breathed, his eyes squeezed shut.

David sucked him for Patrick had no idea how long. The concept of time flew long ago. Patrick bit his lip when David pulled away.

“Are you ready to do this, my love?” David massaged along Patrick’s thighs. He lifted them to slide a pillow beneath Patrick’s back.

“Yes,” Patrick croaked. “Yes, please, David.”

David grabbed the lube and generously poured some on Patrick’s asshole. Patrick opened his eyes. His museum-worthy boyfriend now looked hazy and out of focus.

“This is what I need from you,” David said, a lube-covered finger stroking his hole. “I need for you to tell me when it feels like you’re close, okay?” Patrick nodded. David leaned over and dragged his tongue along Patrick’s throat. “I can make you come for hours,” he breathed, hot in Patrick’s ear.

“Remember arms by your side.” David returned his attention to Patrick’s ass. “Now spread those beautiful thighs for me, baby.”

Patrick did as he was told and David rewarded him by sliding one finger into his asshole. His body arched, trying to take in more.

David removed his finger and put a firm hand on Patrick’s hips. “I need you to stay still unless I say otherwise.”

“Okay,” Patrick huffed, “okay, I understand.”

Without warning, David shoved two fingers inside Patrick. He held them still as Patrick relaxed around them. He pulled his fingers nearly entirely out, and drove them back. Patrick tried keeping his hands still, but it was getting more difficult with each thrust.

“David?” 

David hummed and watched his fingers moving in and out of Patrick. “Yes?”

“May I hold the headboard? I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep my hands to myself.”

Fingers still inside, David leaned forward and kissed Patrick. He nestled his nose in the curve of Patrick’s neck. “Yes, you may. That’s a really good idea, I’m proud of you.”

Patrick grabbed the rungs of the headboard while David slowly kissed him. Patrick relaxed again, with his hands now occupied and David’s fingers twisting in his ass.

David returned to his spot between Patrick’s legs. “Fuck, look at you, baby. All spread out. Can’t move your arms, can’t move your legs. I can do anything I want to you.”

Patrick nodded, his mouth dry.

“One more,” David said. He pulled his fingers out, added more lube, and shoved three inside Patrick. 

There was sudden contact and Patrick’s hips jerked from the bed. His eyes went wide as he looked at David. “I’m sorry - I didn’t know you were…”

David caressed Patrick’s hip. “I’ll let that one pass, but keep still because we haven’t even begun exploring your prostate.”

David took Patrick’s left leg with his free hand. “Feet on the bed, please.” Patrick obeyed and spread himself wider.

David touched his prostate again and Patrick willed himself not to move. Ripples of pleasure ran through his body as David gently stroked with the tip of his finger, brushing back and forth.

“Is that good, baby?” David asked. Patrick nodded.

“Use your words.”

“It’s amazing,” Patrick croaked.

David increased the pressure as he circled his finger inside Patrick. “Push down on my fingers.”

Patrick pressed his body against David and yelped. He wanted to fuck himself against David’s fingers, but knew that wasn’t allowed. He bit his lip again.

Suddenly, Patrick’s brain didn’t know what David was doing. There was nothing in Patrick’s world except David’s fingers. Every movement sent shockwaves through his entire body. He closed his eyes and let the undertow take him. Patrick felt like he was flying. Patrick felt like was drowning. He squeezed tight on the headboard.

“I’m close,” Patrick wheezed.

“Good,” David rumbled. He slowed his finger, barely touching Patrick’s prostate.

Once Patrick’s breathing slowed, David assaulted the spot inside Patrick.

“Fuck,” Patrick meweled, vaguely aware of how desperate he sounded. “Fuck, David, I need to come, I can’t…”

He felt David kiss one of his knees. “Not yet, sweetheart.”

Patrick floated away again, David’s fingers his only tether. He was weightless.

“How are you doing?”

Patrick let out a small, hysterical laugh. “My fucking teeth are vibrating.”

Patrick’s bones trembled as the short tremors ran through him, head to foot. He tasted blood where his teeth chewed his bottom lip.

He was floating so high, he thought he might pass out. “David,” Patrick begged, but he didn’t know for what. “David I can’t do this… I can’t…”

“You’re doing great,” David sounded far away. “You can do this.” David let up the pressure inside Patrick. “Catch your breath, you’re okay.”

Patrick kept his eyes closed and tried to focus on his breathing. “In and out, in and out.” Patrick followed David’s gentle rhythm. His breathing eventually slowed. He felt wrung out.

“Patrick?”

“Yeah?”

“Look at your dick.”

Patrick opened his eyes, blinking against the light. His dick was soft, lolling on his pelvis. Patrick still felt warm and waves hurtled through his body every few seconds.

“How?”

David looked at him. “It’s all inside you, baby.” He coaxed Patrick’s prostate. “It’s all here.”

“I can’t anymore, David,” he moaned. “It’s too much. It feels like too much.”

David rubbed Patrick’s prostate again. “I know that’s not true. You can do this. Do this for me, okay?”

Patrick nodded.

Patrick closed his eyes and felt himself being yanked up again. His hands loosened on the bars. He soared so high, he left his body, with it’s vibrating bones and bloody lip, behind. Everything was still and bright and warm as he rose higher.

Patrick rushed back to awareness. “What’s happening?” he grunted.

David smiled. “Welcome back, thought I was gonna lose you.” David still had his thick fingers pushing inside Patrick. His other hand was around Patrick’s hardening cock.

“Oh,” he breathed. He bucked his hips toward David’s hand.

David took his hand away. “No moving, remember?”

“Please,” Patrick whined. “I’m sorry, I’ll do anything. Just… please.”

“Please what?” David ghosted his fingers around Patrick’s dick.

“Fuck… Please just make me come. I need to come, please.”

Patrick shuddered as David wrapped his fist around Patrick’s dick. He sighed and closed his eyes; his body revved up again, bones humming. David jerked him faster and Patrick teetered back to the edge.

“Don’t stop,” he cried. “Don’t stop.” He gripped the headboard tight. 

“David,” he sobbed. “David, I’m gonna… I can’t…”

David pressed Patrick’s prostate and stroked his dick faster. “Come on, baby. I want to see that beautiful face come for me, you can do it.”

All Patrick could do was scream.

A wave tore through his body and rushed past his ears. He felt like cum was being torn from his dick. He could feel its heat land on his chest and it wouldn’t stop. Oh, god, it wasn’t stopping and he was shaking and spinning and would he actually pass out?

“That’s it.” He heard David. David, yes, David had him. He was stroking Patrick though it, leaning a forearm on his hip to limit his movement.

Patrick’s body was slowing. There were convulsions every few seconds, and his face still buzzed, but not nearly as much as before.

David eased his fingers out of Patrick and off his dick. Patrick let go of the headboard and smiled weakly. David rose to his knees.

“You were incredible.” David grasped on his own dick and rapidly stroked himself. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you look? You look wrecked. Ruined. I ruined you, my precious Patrick.”

Patrick nodded, unable to speak.

“So fucking perfect,” David hissed and he came on Patrick’s chest. 

“You okay?” Patrick nodded again.

David leaned forward and licked both of their cum from Patrick’s skin.

“We taste so good together,” David muttered, swallowing.

He ran his tongue across Patrick’s chest, collecting more cum in his mouth. David leaned up and kissed Patrick, pushing their cum into his mouth for Patrick to taste.

“Mmm,” was the only sound Patrick was capable of making.

David collapsed on the bed. He pulled Patrick against him, kissing his forehead, cheeks, nose, and mouth. “You did so good,” he whispered into Patrick’s hair. “Thank you. Do you feel good?”

Patrick mewled into David’s chest, nodding his head.

David kissed Patrick again and stood. “I’ll get a warm cloth for you,” he said. “I love you.”

Patrick inhaled and smiled. It was all he could do for now. David smiled back.


End file.
